


From us both

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Tony comes back from his workshop and finds Pepper pegging Stephen in their bed."Are you planning on joining any time soon?”Tony doesn't have to be asked twice.Kinktober 2019, day 1: Pegging, threesome, spit roasting





	From us both

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read (btw if anyone is interested in beta reading this work or my upcoming kinktober fics, I would be very very glad).  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

After an entire day down in his workshop, Tony didn’t expect to find _that_ in his bedroom. Well, he was expecting his spouses there, of course, but their activities took his breath away.

Stephen was on the bed, on his knees and forearms, so as not to hurt his hands, facing the door so Tony could see all his beautiful features twisted in pleasure. Behind Stephen, Pepper, on her knees, was wearing a leather harness and a hot rod red massive dildo that she was slowly and mercilessly pushing in and out of Stephen’s ass. _Pegging_ him.

Oh dear _God_.

Tony slammed the door behind him, already rock hard.

“Are you planning on joining any time soon?” Pepper asked, her hips still trusting gently yet unrelentingly in Stephen.

“Am I invited to the party?”

Damn, his voice sounded hoarse already.

“Very much so, yes. But it’s okay if you just want to watch. Right, Stephen, sweetie?”

Words evaded him and Stephen just moaned. Loudly.

“Yes, I know, sweetie,” Pepper crooned. “Do you want Tony to join us? I’m sure you do.”

She never stopped fucking him. She so so slowly, torturously slowly, dragged the dildo in and out of Stephen’s hole. The toy was red and huge, designed by Tony himself specifically for his wizard husband, wide enough to _stretch_ but not enough to hurt. And it seemed to do its job just fine. Stephen’s ass was all loose around the massive toy, dripping with lube, as Pepper slowly but surely fucked him brainless. His cock, red and positively ready to explode, was leaking precum onto the bedsheets continuously.

He whined.

“Tony, please,” he rasped out.

In three strides, Tony was in front of him, at the foot of the bed. He leaned over, cupped Stephen’s face between his hands, blue eyes glazed, lost in pleasure.

“I’m here, baby,” he said softly. “What do you want?”

“What do you want, sweetie?” Pepper asked behind him, still fucking him. Jesus Christ, Tony was going to lose his mind. “Do you want to suck Tony’s dick so that you’re full from both ends, full from us both? Do you want that, sweetie?”

“Yes, please, yes… Pepper… Tony…”

Quickly, Tony shoved his pants down, took out his cock, so hard it almost hurt.

“Open up, baby.”

Stephen opened his mouth so beautifully. Tony wanted to cum on his tongue. Or shove his dick into his mouth and fuck his throat senseless until he couldn’t talk for days. Yes, he wanted _**that**_.

He pushed his cock inside Stephen’s mouth and Stephen just _took_ it.

On the bed, Pepper was pegging him a little bit deeper, a little bit faster. It forced Tony’s cock deeper in Stephen’s throat and fuck he was gonna cum real soon.

Stephen whined and moaned around Tony’s dick, completely lost in pleasure. Tony looked over Stephen at Pepper, still pegging him. She was lost in her own headspace too, high on her dominant role, on seeing Stephen submit so beautifully. Tony loved them both so fucking much.

He snapped his hips, his cock going deeper inside Stephen’s throat. He was choking on it but didn’t withdraw, letting Tony know he was ready for more. Fucking Christ!

Tony grabbed Stephen’s face with both hands, gripped his hair. Stephen whimpered weakly as Tony pushed inside his mouth, deep down his throat, fucking his face. Hard.

“Oh, baby, you’re so good,” he grunted.

“Yes, he is,” Pepper panted. “You’re doing good, you’re doing so good, sweetie. Taking Tony like that. Keep fucking him, Tony, he looks so good like that. I wanna keep him like that, submitting to us. He’s made for that.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tony chanted with each thrust.

“Keep going, keep going.”

Pepper leaned over and placed a hand over Tony’s on Stephen’s head. Stephen was a mess between them, drool all over his chin, eyes glassy.

Pepper reached out around him with her other hand, took his neglected cock and started stroking him.

“God, you’re beautiful Stephen. Come for us, sweetie. Come for us.”

Stephen outright sobbed and came so beautifully. Tony stilled, his cock deep inside Stephen’s mouth while he shook through his orgasm, his red cock spurting cum all over the sheets until his body collapsed.

“You did good. You did so good for us, sweetie,” Pepper praised, finally still and the big dildo slipped out of Stephen’s abused ass.

Tony took his dick out of Stephen’s mouth with a soft _good boy_ for his wizard, shed the rest of his clothes quickly and joined Pepper on the bed, right behind her, on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What about you, honey? Did you come already?” he whispered in her ear.

“Once or twice. Stephen is really good with his mouth.”

“I _know_.”

She giggled and Tony wormed a hand between her legs. She still wore the harness and dildo but it didn’t really matter and he toyed with her clit. Dripping wet. She moaned and he tucked his head in the crook of her neck.

“Want some more?” he asked in a low voice.

“God, yes. You have no idea how arousing it is to watch you fuck his face like that.”

“I have an idea, yes.”

Tony remembered the way Pepper’s dildo was going in and out of Stephen's body, the slow and smooth glide of the toy in and out, their fucking _moans_. So beautiful.

Still behind her, he hooked his fingers in the harness at her hips and yanked her closer. In one smooth move, helped by Stephen’s saliva on his cock, he pushed inside her. She gasped and when he gripped her hips to fuck into her, she fell on her hands and knees right above Stephen’s body.

Their grunts and moans and slaps of flesh against flesh were positively obscene. The noises seemed to wake Stephen up. He slowly and carefully turned his tired body so he could face Pepper, getting fucked right above him. With hands shaking more than usual after such an intense round of sex, Stephen reached out, took Pepper’s head in his palms and kissed her sloppily. Tony was sure she could taste him in Stephen’s mouth and the idea of his two lovers sharing his precum was so so _so_ arousing, he was losing his fucking mind. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

Pepper cried on Stephen’s lips and came. Her inner muscles spasmed around Tony and he couldn’t hold it any longer. He came inside her and collapsed on her back.

“God, I love you,” Tony whispered. “Both of you.”

“Love you too, darling,” Stephen answered, voice hoarse from the intense blowjob he just gave and if Tony wasn’t so utterly spent, he would probably be turned on again by that wrecked sound. “I really love you both but you’re quite heavy on me.”

Exhausted, they giggled and disentangled themselves just to tangle themselves right back up, magically cleaned by Stephen’s magic. They fell asleep, all cuddled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was really hot to write. I hope it was just as hot to read ♥‿♥


End file.
